


F is for Fast

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Alphabet Drabble Series II [6]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fitness Test, Gyms, Mounties (RCMP), Physical Abilities Requirement Evaluation (PARE), Training, fitness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlene set down the weighted bag at the end of the track, leaned on her knees, and looked over at Hermes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F is for Fast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



> Written ages ago - just getting around to reposting from my journal.

Charlene set down the weighted bag at the end of the track, leaned on her knees, and looked over at Hermes. "Time?"

"Four thirty-six. You are getting faster."

"Still not fast enough." She took a drink and splashed some water on her face. "Where can I shave some time?"

Hermes shrugged. "The controlled falls maybe? Your obstacle course time is good. Your torso carry is okay."

"Stupid push pulls." She stood up, wiping sweat and water off her brow. "Okay, so more strength and stamina."

"I can help with your stamina..."

Charlene tossed her bottle at his head, laughing. "Perv."


End file.
